chatroom meets team
by mysterius-lady-n-black
Summary: AU: but what could happen when the team enters a chat room together? ch4: some Neric geek time
1. bored

**A/N:** this has been floating around my computer for some time in terms of a new story and most of this will be NCIS: LA but with NCIS thrown in there once in a while to make it interesting

 **A/N:** thank you to  sillymissy98 for letting me use a few of the names from her story

 **Pairings:** Callen/Nell; Sam/Michelle; Kensi/Deeks; Renko/OC; Nate/Rose; Eric/OC

 **Summary:** boring day at the office

* * *

 **NCIS:LA names**

Kensi: TuffChk

Renko: TuffAgnt

Eric: GamingWiz

Nell: SneakyPixie

Callen: MysteryG

Nate: DocChaser

Sam: BadAssSeal

Deeks: SurferKing

Hetty: NinjaKnowsAll

 **NCIS names**

Ziva: NinjaSkills

Tony: SkirtChaser

Abby: CafPowQueen

McGee: ComputerNerd

Palmer: AutopsyGremlin

* * *

 **SurferKing-** I'm so bored

 **BadAssSeal-** should try tackling that pile of paperwork

 **TuffChk-** am sure there is a table under there somewhere :)

 **SurferKing-** but that's going to take all day

 **SneakyPixie-** but if you don't get it done today will make sure to find more for you to do

 **BadAssSeal-** or before I hurt you since now is spilling onto my desk

 **SurferKing-** Callen has more than me but don't see any of you complaining or threatening him

 **NinjaKnowsAll-** Mr. Callen has been to busy this morning to get it done but as for you Mr. Deeks I expect it done by this evening- _or else_

 **SurferKing-** what's she mean by that?

 **SurferKing-** she doesn't mean that really?

 **SurferKing-** RIGHT

 **TuffChk-**...

 **BadAssSeal-**...

 **SneakyPixie-** ...

 **SurferKing-** I see you have all turned against me so will be quiet now

 **BadAssSeal-** that's what been asking since this morning

* * *

 **BadAssSeal-** Kensi can you do something with him?

 **TuffChk-** _(laughs to herself about her friend)_ what's he doing this time?

 **SneakyPixie-** tapping his pen against the desk just to annoy everyone in the bullpen

 **BadAssSeal-** _(glares at the man next to him)_ and humming 'I Know A Song That Gets On Everyone's Nerves' and ready to strangle him

 **TuffChk-** and what makes you think I can make him do anything?

 **GamingNerd-** we all know you two have a thing going on and he will listen to you

 **TuffChk-** 1\. there isn't thing happening between us 2. he doesn't listen to me

 **SneakyPixie-** so deal with it or go somewhere else

 **BadAssSeal-** Nell you're supposed to be on my side not hers

 **SneakyPixie-** never said was on whose side :P

 **GamingNerd-** _(shakes his head at his partner)_ think far to much time spent with Deeks

* * *

 **SurferKing-** why did Sam leave looking like wanted to kill someone?

 **SneakyPixie-** maybe had something to do with you

 **SurferKing-** I did my paperwork finally

 **TuffChk-** something about humming to yourself all afternoon and tapping your pen

 **SurferKing-** _(laughs to himself)_ have no idea what talking about

 **GamingNerd-** whatever you say

 **TuffChk-** just be glad he had somewhere to be or would have strangled you and it's to much paperwork

 **SurferKing-** wouldn't have happened since am growing on him and someone would have stopped him- right?

 **TuffChk-**...

 **GamingNerd-** :(

 **SneakyPixie-** ...

 **SurferKing-** feel the love around this place for sure


	2. evaluation time

**Prompt:** if can think of any new ideas for a chapter here would be great since running out of them

 **Summary:** evaluation time once again

* * *

 **DocChaser-** so everyone is hiding right now?

 **BadAssSeal-** what makes you think that?

 **SneakyPixie** \- psych evaluation time already? ^^

 **GamingWiz-** that doesn't mean a thing

 **ScaryChk-** _(laughs to herself)_ could have found something that needed to be done ugently

 **SneakyPixie-** you've got no idea whose doing them even and not giving it a shot?

 **SurferKing-** already thought Sam and Callen would have drove the man insane after five minutes

 **BadAssSeal-** G and me aren't that bad ;)

 **DocChaser-** (rolls his eyes at the two) record I think is two and half

 **SneakyPixie-** am sure that you wont chase this one away so easily and until get it over not going anywhere

 **MysteryG-** going to pull that?

 **TuffAgnt-** Hetty did say longer we wait she was going to get mad

 **SurferKing-** she isn't here but in DC

 **ScaryChk-** you know who the doctor is?

 **TuffAgnt-** it was either go see him or not go on this op so :-P

 **SneakyPixie-** guess Nixon and his team will be taking the next case if comes up

 **SurferKing-** harsh little pixie

 **SneakyPixie-** _(rolls her eyes at the man)_ not my orders but Hetty

 **ScaryChk-** we've got a few days until she gets back here

 **SurferKing-** while the cats away-

 **GamingNerd-** the mice will play

 **ScaryChk-** if Hetty could see that she might kill both of you

 **SurferKing-** she can't read it if not on here right now

 **MysteryG-** but she's like Gibbs and knows everything

 **GamingNerd-** _(shakes his head at image)_ was he always like that?

 **MysteryG-** since met him- yep

* * *

 **GamingNerd-** Nell is looking for you guys

 **BadAssSeal-** than don't tell her where to find us

 **SurferKing-** but since becoming more like Hetty all the time she might already know where we are

 **ScaryChk-** _(looks around to see just the guys)_ you know would kill you if heard you say that

 **SurferKing-** _(grins at his partner sheepishly)_ she wont know unless someone tells her- ERIC!

 **GamingNerd-** and have her shot the messenger- NO!

 **SurferKing-** she isn't that bad or scary

 **SurferKing-** but onto pressing matters what about these evaluations?

 **GamingNerd-** you all can't avoid them forever

 **BadAssSeal-** no but can until come up with a plan to make them more fun and easier to deal with

 **ScaryChk-** Sam far to much time with Deeks starting to sound like him :{

 **SurferKing-** _(smiles at them)_ think growing on you big guy

 **BadAssSeal-** _(punches the other man)_ yeah like a thorn in my side that can't get rid of

 **GamindNerd-** or that annoying person at a party that wont leave you alone

 **SurferKing-** _(pouts)_ really feeling the love here

* * *

 **SneakyPixie-** you know Hetty isn't going to be happy if stall forever

 **GamingNerd-** no ones doing that

 **SurferKing-** have no idea what you're talking about

 **ScaryChk-** _(tosses an eraser at her partner)_ shut up Deeks

 **SurferKing-** _(tosses it back at her and hits Sam instead)_ OOPS big guy

 **BadAssSeal-** will you two behave?

 **SurferKing-** NO!

 **ScaryChk-** I am :-P

 **GamingNerd-** you know Nell is looking for you guys right?

 **SurferKing-** _(starts laughing)_ she'll never find us!

 **ScaryChk-** if keep laughing like that it wont be hard for her

 **BadAssSeal-** how did Mike and G get out of this once again?

 **GamingNerd-** Callen is out on a consult and Mike who knows with him

 **ScaryChk-** _(rolls his eyes at his friends)_ they both are good at finding ways out of talking to the shrink

 **SurferKing-** I thought Sam and Callen always had fun tormenting whoever Hetty manages to pull in here everytime?

 **ScaryChk-** (hears someone coming) we need to leave think hear Nell coming

* * *

 **SurferKing-** someone could have said that Nate was the one doing them again and would have been a lot easier

 **DocChaser-** _(shakes his head in disbelief)_ keep telling yourself that Deeks

 **SneakyPixie-** _(laughs at her frined)_ didn't tell you because no one bothered to ask if was him and should have been obvious since was here :-P

 **MysteryG-** I miss something while away?

 **BadAssSeal-** _(slaps partner in back of head)_ again G?

 **MysteryG-** _(glares at his partner)_ what I do now?

 **GamingNerd-** he cant figure out how got out of evaluations again

 **MysteryG-** who said that happened?

 **ScaryChk-** because once again you weren't around

 **DocChaser-** doesn't mean didn't happen

 **BadAssSeal-** you did it without being threatened? and I missed this?

 **MysteryG-** I have my moments

 **SneakyPixie-** uh huh

 **MysteryG-** that supposed to mean something?

 **SurferKing-** maybe an extra incentive?

 **BadAssSeal-** what's that supposed to mean?

 **TuffAgnt-** maybe Hetty made it worth some of our while to get them done on time for once

 **BadAssSeal-** now I know you two are hiding something?

 **TuffAgnt-** _(chuckles to himself)_ have no idea what you mean big guy but try and take it easy on Nate Hetty wants him back in one piece

 **ScaryChk-** just be glad not around right about now Mike ^_^

 **TuffAgnt-** probably a good thing :-0

 **SurferKing-** but there's always next time he comes around

 **NinjaKnowsAll-** I assume that you being on here means that finished your tasks?

 **SurferKing-**...

 **ScaryChk-**...

 **BadAssSeal-**...

 **GamingNerd-**...

 **TuffAgnt-** YES!

 **MysteryG-** scheduled it for next month

 **NinjaKnowsAll-** two of you have things that need to have done by tomorrow so get to them and as for the rest of you they better be done by the time get there tonight

 **SurferKing-** _(pouts and comes up with an idea)_ yes getting right on that

* * *

 **DocChaser-** not sure that's what she meant

 **SneakyPixie-** what happened now?

 **GamingNerd-** _(tries hard not to laugh)_ since they all had to do one thought would make it a group session

 **DocChaser-** _(pinches bridge of his nose)_ can I strangle all of them?

 **BadAssSeal-** we weren't that bad Nate :-)

 **ScaryChk-** _(high-fives her partner)_

 **SurferKing-** _(laughs all crazy)_ never said couldn't go all at once :-P

 **SneakyPixie-** he does have a point :}

 **MysteryG-** and you wonder why always do them?

 **BadAssSeal-** or else everyone else goes nuts

 **DocChaser-** have to be crazy to deal with some of you for more than two minutes alone

* * *

 **GamingNerd-** _(looks around office that's empty)_ thought was going to be back last night?

 **SurferKing-** I knew we had until this morning but no one believed me

 **MysteryG-** _(glares at his team mates)_ make sound like always a bad thing

 **BadAssSeal-** (watches his partner) going to share with the class as to why actually did yours on time without threats?

 **TuffAgnt-** NOPE!

 **MysteryG-** NOPE!

 **SurferKing-** I still think Hetty gave them some incentive to do it

 **SneakyPixie-** wonder if would work on getting the paperwork done and turned in on time to? ^^

 **TuffAgnt-** could try but not to sure :-3


	3. party planning

**Prompt:** thanks to Max and Fern 4ever for the idea with this chapter

 **Summary:** _planning a party takes some real hard work_

* * *

KENSI\- ScaryChk

DEEKS\- SurferKing

SAM\- BadAssSeal

ERIC\- GamingNerd

NATE\- DocChaser

ABBY\- CafPowQueen

* * *

 **GamingNerd-** so we all know Hetty's birthday is coming up right?

 **SurferKing-** of course :)

 **GamingNerd-** so what we doing this year? I mean last year we were away

 **BadAssSeal-** _(shakes his head but likes idea)_ you know she says no party every year

 **ScaryChk-** and when does that stop us?

 **DocChaser-** you know if she finds out what that means

 **GamingNerd-** _(starts laughing)_ she always can tell when one of us are up to something this time of year so maybe should do the planning outside of the office

 **SurferKing-** can't get more than here ;D

 **BadAssSeal-** so how we going to do this without her finding out?

 **GamingNerd-** it's actually not until next week and she's in Washington until Saturday how about we throw an early one and than easier for her not to lfind out

 **CafPowQueen-** _(gets an idea)_ am sure we can do something over here to keep her off here :} but you all need to be careful with planning

 **BadAssSeal-** what afraid of getting caught?

 **SurferKing-** no but we all know how she seems to know everythimg before anyone ekse

 **GamingNerd-** guess good thing shes not here

 **ScaryChk-** so hows things going?

 **SurferKing-** _(looks at partner grinning)_ got all the supplies we need and guest list

 **CafPowQueen** \- anyone know how old she actually is going to be?

 **GamingNerd** \- no one knows

 **BadAssSeal** \- _(thinks hard for a moment)_ I don't think anyone does

 **SurferKing-** just like no ones knows how she can sneak around like she does

 **GamingNerd** \- some agent asked her once and got a very long explanation as to why he didn't need to know

 **CafPowQueen-** just like Gibbs in so many ways its scary at times

 **BadAssSeal** \- you need to be careful about who tell about this party that planning

 **GamingNerd** \- a select few techs know outside of us

 **SurferKing-** rest of the others around here don't know a thing just will find out that night


	4. Neric time

**Summary:** _Eric and Nell talk Comic Con and other things_

* * *

ERIC: GamingNerd

NELL: SneakyPixie

* * *

 **SneakyPixie : **so are you ready for this year?

 **GamingNerd : **oh yeah didn't get to go last year so more fun

 **SneakyPixie :** last year was the first one that missed in a while?

 **GamingNerd : ** I don't remember the last time couldn't go but a few years ago right after Dom went missing that was it

 **SneakyPixie : **how did you manage that?

 **GamingNerd : **usually try to schedule a few of the days off unless some big case came up

 **SneakyPixie : **I love going to these things think can drag anyone else with?

 **GamingNerd : **I know Abby does plan on coming this year and Tim maybe but that depends on if he finishes some case

 **SneakyPixie : **and we know most of the people here aren't into the whole thing

 **GamingNerd : **I don't know maybe can get a few techs to come with

 **SneakyPixie : **what about Bethany?

 **GamingNerd** : _(looks away from her and blushes)_ she said will try if can get away from work

 **SneakyPixie : **I tried to get G to come with but came up with some excuse

* * *

 **SneakyPixie** **:** so did you get the plans or not?

 **GamingNerd** **:** yes I got the schedule but why didn't you?

 **SneakyPixie** **:** I did but my computer crashed and lost the whole damn thing

 **GamingNerd : **well there are a few speakers that fit in the time line that can go this year and should be loads of fun

 **SneakyPixie : **_(can't stop bouncing in place)_ I heard from Abby and Tim and she said they will be landing around 9am our time and than just meet us there

 **GamingNerd : **sounds good miss hanging with her

 **SneakyPixie : **sure you don't have that crush on her anymore? :)

 **GamingNerd : **_(glares at his partner)_ I'm way passed that onto Bethany :P

 **SneakyPixie : **am glad she can join us this year get to finally spend some time with her outside of work

 **GamingNerd : **with how busy been hard to do anything with her outside of work but nice she works with us but on another team with less crazy hours

* * *

 **GamingNerd : **_(can't stop smiling)_ okay that may have been one of the best that been to in a long time

 **SneakyPixie :** think that got enough autographs?

 **GamingNerd : **_(glares at her but still smiles)_ what? its some of the reason people come to these things every year

 **SneakyPixie :** I know just teasing you and was nice to see them

 **GamingNerd : **for sure wish Abby and Tim could stay more than the weekend and could catch up

 **SneakyPixie :** true but did promise to come out in a few months for that conference that NCIS makes certain agents attend every year

 **GamingNerd :** the same one that all of the team are forced to go to this year and Deeks isn't sure why he needs to attend? even though he made the jump to agent a few months ago and thinks should disqualify him from attending?

 **SneakyPixie :** the same one and usually none of OSP needs to go but for some reason Vance is changing all of that

 **GamingNerd :** that's because has heard from Sam and Callen about how boring they tend to be

 **SneakyPixie :** and we get the time off to attend that other technology conference

 **GamingNerd :** about the only good thing to come of that I think at least we don't need to go

 **SneakyPixie :** don't say that to loud or Hetty might make us


End file.
